Dear Journal Man, you're so my hero
by Piper Ice
Summary: mm Kairi's journal. it's weird. kinda funny, my friends laughed. [or so they SAY]. yeah I don't care if you review. It's NICE but I'm not gonna pressure you. the story is to be taken lightly ]


Dear Journal-Man.

Yes I've opened you up again. You're going to be my scrap-book. & mister, you're name is journal man. I'm thinking about re-naming you later so this will be more personal.

Until then, Journal Man, it's just you & me.

First off today Sora showed me some site called myspace. It was pretty fun. There are these things called bulletins. You like, fill out surveys and stuff about you. It's really really cool.

So that's how I'm going to keep a journal about MEEEEE.

I'm gonna print out a lot of my bulletins.

And use some sticky tape.  
& put them in you.

Oooh ooh baby, is that dirty?

Nahh it's just myspace.

BULLETIN ENTRY ONE:::::

Sexy Subject For this thingy was "you sex me all at once ♥"

1. How tall are you barefoot?  
5'4-ish.

2. Have you ever smoked cocaine?  
no thanks.

3. Do you have a gun in your house?  
mm daddy may...

4. Ever been to Rehab?  
nope.

5. Do you get nervous before "meeting the parents"?  
I've known them forever--they're better parents than mine haha

6. What do you think of your friends?  
love them like woah. naturally.

8. What do you prefer to drink at night?  
water & vitawater. haha I'm so original.

9. Do you do push-ups?  
I run... okay so that's a no haha.

10. Have you ever been in a car wreck?  
yes.

11. Are you vegetarian?  
haha def. not.

12. Do you like painkillers?  
no ...

13. What is your secret weapon to lure in the opposite sex?  
uhm. idk. I'm a very _sexual_ person. haha jkjk.

14. Do you own a knife?  
no

15. Do you have A.D.D.?  
RIKU!!

16.date of birth?  
it's in december. take a guess I'm older now if that helps any ;)

17. Top 3 thoughts at this exact moment:  
1. mm sora. need to message him;;  
2. friday's tomorrow baby.  
3. I just got my new phone. yay! how bout you make my cell phone sing?

18. Name the last 3 things you have bought?  
1. some hair ties.  
2. candy canes  
3. a song of itunes by the fray. that i actually have on the cd but THAT'S OKAY.

19. Name 3 things u drink regularly?  
1. water  
2. vitawater  
3. mm...root beer.

20. What time did you wake up today?  
8:30. school starts at 9 ohhh yah.

21. Current hair style?  
swishy on my neck

22. Current worry?  
that riku's still mad about the whole selphie thing...

23. Current hate?  
argh. haha that's gonna be my summary for ya.

24. Favorite place to be?  
out with the waves. with friends. at the basketball game with Sora&Riku.

25. Least favorite place to be?  
somewhere I don't like..? haha.

26. Where would you like to go?  
mmm iono.

27. Do you own slippers?  
YES. I do! they're pink and you can see my feetsy imprints cuz I wear them so much. & the top part has big black bows with pink and white polka dots. soo comfy 3

28. Where do you think you'll be in 10 yrs?  
with my friends still. we'll never leave each other.

29. Do you burn or tan?  
burn. grr. I try to tan, get so close, but I wind up lobsterfied.

30. Last thing you ate?  
steak&cucumber pita.

31. Would you be a pirate?  
mmm yes. I'd be a swashbuckling one too

32. Last time you had an alcoholic drink?  
uhh two nights ago.

34. What did you fear was going to get you at night as a child?  
that stupid trick sora used to play on me! he scared me. he said he was the candle man, and he would jump out of my closet with tan panty hose on his head & I thought he was the melting candle man. I'm not even kidding. I still hate big long candles, little votives are fine though

33.Last thing that made you laugh?  
sora. word. he makes me laugh all the time. silly boy.

37. Best bed sheets you had as a child?  
ohhh my goodness. they were argyle, classic pink&green. loooved those things.

38. Worst injury you've ever had?  
broke my left leg. cheer practice. that would be why I'm tomboy¬ a cheerleader anymore. haha

40. How many TVs do you have in your house?  
idunno. three?

41.Who's the funniest friend?  
tidus. sora. roxas. riku. hayner. in that order. hayner's a dork so I just laugh at him really haha I'm so nice.

42. Who is your most silent friend?  
mm Olette unless we're talking then she's like WOAH.

43. Do you have a crush on someone.  
haha sure why not.

44. Do you wish on stars?  
only when I can 3

45. What is your favorite book?  
it's by sarah dessen. something about forever gah. can't member the title.

46. What is your favorite candy?  
twizzlers. the classic ones you feel.

47. What song do/did you want played at your wedding?  
something by the fray 3

48. What song(s) do you want played at your funeral?  
something by the fray haha. their songs can go either way soo yah.

49. What were you doing at 12AM last night?  
sleeping

50. Do you love someone?  
yes I do. very much so. you know who you are

---end.

Oh & I have another. Sora posted this one first. So I took it and filled it out. & posted it!

Am I NOT the coolest? Ahaha.

BULLETIN NUMBA DOSSSS::::

Sexy subject for thingy was "this is gonna be a story worth telling later "

Body: Have You Ever With Your Top 4?

TOP FOUR HERE  
Don't change your myspace top  
- fill the people in below  
- answer the questions truthfully

1. sora  
2. riku  
3. roxas  
4. gonna pretend this is selphie

Have you ever showered with 3?  
about that.

Where did you meet number 4?  
when we were comparing the designer labels on our diapers

Have you ever kissed number 1?  
yes.

Have you ever seen any of your top 4 drunk?  
uhm yes def.

Has number 2 ever seen you naked?  
yes.

Have you ever gone shopping with 3?  
um don't think so. changing that.

Have you ever seen 2 in a swimsuit?  
yes.

Have you ever met 4's family?  
yes.

Do you know 3's middle name?  
Austin.

Have you ever eaten anything in front of 4?  
cheah.

Do you trust number 1?  
def.

Have you ever hated 1?  
never.

Have you ever fought with number 2?  
def. at least once a week haha.

When's the last time you talked to 4 in person?  
about 2 seconds ago online.

Are any of your top 4 family members?  
might as well be, but no.

Has anyone in your top 4 seen you cry?  
yeah.

Have you done anything dangerous with number 3?  
mmm haha.

Have you ever slept in the same bed with 2?  
yup.

Do you think 3 and 4 would make a good couple?  
HAHAHAHAHHA. no.

Would 1 do anything for you?  
yeah.

Has 3 ever helped you out?  
yes.

How do you feel when 1 hugs you?  
happy

Will 1-4 repost this?  
who knows. life's a mystery isn't it?

Have you ever with your top

--end.

These are SO much fun, aren't they? You should get a myspace journal man. I could make one for you. You would be my number one. Because I confided everything to you, of course!! Or I will once I get past whatever number these pages are.

Kay. So what happened today. Well I did go to school & see Daddy bought me this book. It's a book of questions actually. Have you ever heard of the game "would you rather" journal man?

No?

Didn't think so.

Well, the book gives you two choices and you HAVE to pick. They are sooo funny. Well, I was in math class and sora sits behind me, and this girl named Kaori sits next to me. Kaori actually doesn't like Sora.

She thinks he's too "obnoxious". Psh, I'm so not telling her I like him. Well, I did tell her, but I said "maybe it's a phase". She may believe me, you never know.

Journal man, it's not a phase.

ANYWAY.

I showed Sora my early Christmas present & guess what he asked me.

Go on, guess.

No, he didn't ask if he could sex me on the math desk then and there.  
I may have thought that.  
But that's only because of this book we're reading for English. Woah baby, it's very very sexual.

ANYWAY.

He asked if he could take it home.

Weird? I'd say so, what about you?

Yeah, well he was laughing sooo hard at this one that he got in trouble with Ms. Kanoshi. Silly boy, he doesn't know how to charm the teachers like me & my sweet nature do.

That's okay, he's my cute boy. I mean silly. I _so_ meant silly.

Well that's all for tonight.  
I shall leave you with a would you rather.

**WOULD YOU RATHER**…

Have worms for eyelashes?  
_OR  
_Have corduroy for skin.

Like ew.

I took the skin one, personally. I don't want my eyelashes moving & squirming.

E_w_. with an italic double-u.

I like them for fishing.   
Disecting I can handle.  
Them wiggle wiggle-ing on above my eyes.  
_Noooo_,_ **thanks**_.

Kay.  
'Night!

-----------------------

Hey you guys.  
I'm back & this is going to be a weird fun, flighty non-story.  
It's basically Kairi's journal up until I decide to stop updating.  
I'm really putting in myspace bulletins.

DISCLAIMER:: DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, ANY SONGS I MENTION ANY MOVIES ANY ANYTHING  
I CERTAINTLY DON'T OWN MYSPACE.  
LIKE DURR;;

Kay loves.

Oh & if you don't like my version of Kairi.  
Why bother flaming me?  
Just go read another story.

**Duhh**; haha

Oh and this journal story thingy is gonna be short, sweet, and in this weird firstperson.  
If you want journal man to have a name  
Email me at bohemianbutterfly92 at hotmail dot come  
Talk to me on myspace . com/alexcharaday

Or review me.  
Or keep it to yourself, your choice.  
Kay, _fin fin_.


End file.
